


Embarazados

by Sigma_Draconis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Entrada para "Ironstrange en mil palabras o menos" de Infinity Facial Hair Bros





	Embarazados

Después de la guerra civil, las mentiras del Capitán América y la malograda batalla entre Iron Man y el Soldado de Invierno, parecía que no había forma alguna de reconciliación. Las necesidades de los Avengers los había obligado a convivir bajo el mismo techo, pero ningún intento ni buena voluntad haría que Bucky y Tony se llevaran bien.   
Eso fue así, hasta que ambos quedaron embarazados. Al mismo tiempo.  
El primer trimestre fueron cosas sencillas, comparar vitaminas, compartir las ecografías, leer libros de nombres, apoyarse emocionalmente durante las mañanas de nauseas. A medida que sus vientres crecían, se fue complicando. De algún modo los antojos, las crisis de mal humor y hasta los dolores musculares se habían sincronizado, y nadie en el edificio estaba a salvo de ellos, incluso Natasha se encontró corriendo a las 2 de la mañana por helado para dos.  
Y los que mas sufrían, sin lugar a duda, eran los padres.  
Steve Rogers y Stephen Strange miraban con una mezcla de fascinación y terror el que tal vez sería uno de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad en sus vidas: Tony y Bucky dormidos, espalda contra espalda, las panzas grandes mas alla de la lógica de cualquier que no haya pasado por esta situación. Unas horas antes ambos -al mismo tiempo- habían tenido peleas con sus parejas del estilo "tu ya no me miras porque estoy gordo"  
El silencio era una bendición, pero la imagen les traía a la mente todo lo que estaba por venir.  
-Bueno.- comentó Steve -Supongo que este es el fin del juego.  
Stephen, conocedor de los conflictos y desenlaces de universos paralelos, miró al capitán con todo el odio que pudo concentrar -Eres un idiota, Rogers.  
Y se fue mascullando sobre gemas y películas taquilleras, dejando al rubio preguntándose que rayos había hecho mal ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Especial agradecimiento al grupo de whatsapp Ironstrange por la inspiración, y para Lucky Shield por creer en mi


End file.
